Woof!
by deepinspace
Summary: A doggy tail...


Woof! 

**kumiko, raydance, Chill Seta, rei himura, silhouette, Bottou-chan, Aisyah, Yuki-chan,& Sephiroth no Miko... Thanx for ya comments! Muz comment on this too okie!

________________________________________________________

Mikagami reached into his pocket and gripped the Ensui tightly. Someone was following him. He could feel the person's presence. The person had been following him since he left the school. He could see the pond up ahead, if the enemy decides to make any move, Mikagami was going to slice him into a million pieces. Damn, the enemy was right behind him now, Mikagami took out his Ensui and turned around. He tripped over something and fell. Then he came face to face with his stalker. "Woof!" The stalker told him. Mikagami blinked. "Woof! Woof!" The stalker said again, happy that Mikagami had finally taken notice of him. Mikagami blinked again and he reached out his hands in an attempt to find out if his stalker was really a dog. The happy dog gave Mikagami's fingers a lick before it went his face. Mikagami struggled to get the dog off his face and got up onto his feet and hurried away. The dog followed at his heels. Mikagami stopped and turned around to face the dog. The dog stopped too. Mikagami took a step backwards, the dog took a step forward. Then Mikagami spotted a stick on the floor, he picked it up and threw it far far away. Thinking that Mikagami was playing with him, the dog went after the stick. Mikagami gave a sigh of relief and hurried away.

Mikagami groaned. The dog was still following him. Mikagami had been playing fetch with the dog for what seems like the millionth time now but somehow the dog still managed to find him and with the stick in its mouth too. He sighed and reached for his handphone, the dog barked happily, thinking that Mikagami was going to play with him. Mikagami nearly screamed when the dog tried to lick his handphone. Those monkeys had better be able to talk some sense into this dog he thought as he began to dial.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Yanagi said as she patted the dog. Koganei was making funny faces at the dog. The dog gave a happy bark and licked Yanagi. Recca was glaring at the dog. It was getting way too close too his hime, and his hime was paying way too much attention to one dumb dog.

"Looks like the dog likes you Mi-chan…" Fuuko said as she saw the dog make his way towards Mikagami.Mikagami was starting to panic. The monkeys were of no use. Fuuko picked up the dog and stuck out her tongue at it and the dog happily licked her back. Domon was seeing green. The dog was licking his Fuuko, and Fuuko was playing with it too. Fuuko never played with him, man she won't even let him kiss her! But now she was letting the dog lick her!!

"Since all of you like the dog so much, you can have it!" Mikagami offered as he backed away from the monkeys. He was hopping that the monkeys could talk some sense in the dog and make it go away, but instead they were playing with it! "But Mi-chan the dog likes you!" Fuuko insisted as she pushed the dog into Mikagami's arms. "But…but…I don't know how to take care of it..." Mikagami stammered. This was getting bad. Koganei walked up to the dog and played with it. Mikagami pushed the dog to him. "Recca niichan, can we keep the dog?" Koganei asked as the dog licked his face. "NO!" Recca shouted immediately. There was no way he was letting

his love rival into his house, even though it was just a dog. No way at all. "Fuuko?" Mikagami asked Fuuko. He was starting to panic. "Well..." Fuuko said as she looked at the dog. "He's kindda cute..." "NO!" Domon shouted as he stood between the dog and his beloved Fuuko. He was not going to let his love keep the dog , the dog was getting way to close to Fuuko. Mikagami glared at Domon. Domon glared at the dog.

"Yanagi?" Mikagami asked again. "Well...I would like to keep him..." Recca looked horrified. 

"But... animals are not allowed in my house...sorry about that..." Yanagi said as she patted the dog. Recca gave a sigh of relieved. He was not going to lose to a dog after all.

Mikagami couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at the dog. The dog was looking at him with adoration written all over its eyes as it went on to lick Mikagami's hands. He was not going to keep that dog. No way. But he couldn't send it to a home too. They would put it to sleep at once. He couldn't leave the dog out in the streets too, since it refused to leave him. Mikagami groaned. Suddenly something hit him. He grinned. He should have thought of that earlier.

"Hey let's go find your mom Recca..." Mikagami said as he proceeded to Recca's house. The rest stared at him in surprise. "I told you Mikagami... I'm not letting the dog stay at my house... it's no use asking my mom!" Recca said as he glared at the dog. It was following happily behind Mikagami. "I'm not asking her to keep the dog you idiot! I need her help to find out where your brother is..." Mikagami replied as he tried to avoid tripping over the dog again...

Neon opened the door and she looked around. There was no one standing out there. "Must be someone playing a prank on us." Joker said as he played poker with Raiha, he was about to win when someone pressed the bell and it had distracted him and caused him his lost. "Close the door Ne--" Kurei said as he looked up from the newspaper, but he was cut off by Neon's shout. Before he could do anything, something brown and furry leaped into the room and jumped into Kurei's arms. It gave a happy bark and licked Kurei's face. Kurei was too shock to react. He stared at the dog in amazement. "What the-" All four of them said together and the dog just gave a

happy bark. 

__________________________________________________________________

Thanx a zillion for reading and do give me your comments! 

_____________________________________________________________


End file.
